ykwtnifandomcom-20200213-history
Gary the Guy
General Info Gary the Guy is the main antagonist in the You'll Know What to Name it series. He wears a blue plaid blanket on his head for some reason. He might be "Steve's identical evil twin that looks exactly like him that has the same hair and the same clothes and the same eyes and the same everything," but that might not be true. Gary is the father of Terry the Dude, whom Gary wanted to pass on his secret plan to. Although he is normally bad, occasionally he is friends with Brian O'Connor, his main rival. His plan all along is to turn everyone in the world into Mr. Bean, usually utilizing a Mr. Bean Machine. He never succeeds. He has his own prison cell reserved for him. There is a sign on the door of it that says "Reserved for Gary." He almost always escapes. He almost died once. Gary has a secret lair that used to be a store. Appearances -Gary: The Movie -You'll Know What to Name it -The Adventures of John Sniper Part 3 -You'll Know What to Name it 2 -You'll Know What to Name it 3 -Ace -Now You Know What to Name it ZZ1.JPG|Gary becomes a villain and meets Brian O'Connor for the first time ZZ2.JPG|Gary is defeated and put in jail for the first time ZZ3.JPG|Gary prepares to fight Brian ZZ4.JPG|Gary puts Brian in his first prototype Mr. Bean Machine, made from a couch ZZ5.JPG|Gary meets John Sniper ZZ6.JPG|Gary develops his first secret plan ZZ7.JPG|Gary builds the first working Mr. Bean Machine ZZ8.JPG|Gary passes down his legacy to his son, Terry the Dude ZZ9.JPG|Gary dies ZZ10.JPG|Gary stabs Brian. But wait...Gary is dead... -The Adventures of Steven -The Adventures of Steven's Mom -You'll Know What to Name it X -Counseling with John -Random Baby: The Movie -Ace 2 -Susan: A You'll Know What to Name it Short Film Relationships Brian O'Connor Gary and Brian O'Connor are usually arch-enemies, but occasionally they become friends after they have just had a fight. It never lasts, though. John Sniper Gary doesn't know John Sniper as much as he knows Brian, but he does know that John is Brian's friend, so Gary fights him a lot. Steve Gary may or may not be "Steve's identical evil twin that looks exactly like him that has the same hair and the same clothes and the same eyes and the same everything," but no one knows for sure. Steve thinks Gary is a twin, but when asked how, he says he "had a hunch." Gary and Steve don't see each other very much, so they don't fight a lot. Terry the Dude Gary is the father of Terry the Dude. Not much is known about their personal life together, but Gary hoped to pass on his legacy to Terry when he died, and he did just that. Terry wanted to be just like Gary, and he was. Sadly, Gary died before Terry could tell him about all the things he had done. Random Baby Gary and Random Baby don't see each other very often, but the two are good friends. Gary only likes him because he helps him with his secret plans sometimes. Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Original Characters